Like a Cactus Flower
by Sessai96
Summary: Thoughts lead to actions, actions become character, and character becomes your destiny. Mori's musings lead him to the conclusion that Haruhi is like a cactus flower. His thoughts wander farther than intended, leading into a series of surprising events.
1. Chapter 1

**Like a Cactus Flower**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor make any profit from OHSHC**

Haruhi Fujioka, as Morinozuka Takashi mused was an enigma. Standing by the window watching the after activities of the host club, Takashi fought down the slightest of blushes at this unusual thought. Although he would never allow anyone to notice his fascination, it was true that he was…fascinated. Haruhi was unlike any of the other girls at Ouran. She was clever, exceedingly so. She _had _after all, managed to completely blow away the board of directors. None of whom had initially wanted to admit a _commoner _to Ouran Academy. Mori smiled at the thought of those stuck up board members (with the exception of Tamaki's father) gaping in shock at Haruhi's application.

A cactus, thought Mori lazily. Haruhi was like a cactus. Mori then snorted at his own ridiculousness, was this the best comparison he could come up with? But then he realized; as he watched Haruhi fend off the twins and their insane antics, that he was right.

Haruhi Fujioka was independent; she stood alone in her mind, much like a hardy cactus in the middle of a sand dune. She not only refused to accept any help from anyone, but she rarely needed it. This tended to frustrate the other Host club members who had tendencies to wanted to do everything for her, as if she was a doll they were afraid to break. Mori often felt the need to protect Haruhi, but he never showed it. He knew she wouldn't appreciate it, so he stayed at a distance, watching, waiting for the moment when he knew she _would _need help. Because, despite her insistence to be independent, the entire Host club was standing behind her, willing to stand with her through anything. At least, Mori knew he was. But when he watched them, he was nearly positive the others shared his feelings. With the possible exception of Kyouya.

Having successfully freed herself from the twins Haruhi made a beeline for Huni's table. She sat down with a sigh and smiled at Huni offering her a slice of strawberry cake. Haruhi accepted gracefully, causing Mori to smile inwardly. Apart from himself Mori knew Haruhi was the only one Mitsukuni would share a piece of strawberry cake with. Haruhi just had that effect on people. People _trusted _her. And despite her bluntness the Host club liked Haruhi, a lot.

She was endlessly blunt, some might even have considered her harsh, but Mori knew better. Her attitude could prick people like cacti thorns, but she was never cruel. Tamaki especially, seemed to get pricked the hardest by her thorns. This was because of his 'family' act he was constantly insisting on. Playing Daddy to poor Haruhi who just stared blankly at him and would say. _"You are not my Father Tamaki-sempai."_

Across the room Mori heard Tamaki moaning in apparent anguish, clutching his shirt theatrically.

"_How can a daughter be so __**mean**__ to her Daddy_?" wailed Tamaki, as Haruhi supposedly rejected him yet again. Tamaki went off to his corner of woe to sulk.

Takashi inwardly rolled his eyes at the dramatic leader of the host club. He was unable to see how Tamaki was so oblivious to his own feelings, to perceptive Mori, it was clear Tamaki liked Haruhi, a lot. Tamaki was more blind than Haruhi at times. Something twitched in Mori at the thought of Tamaki's feelings. He _wasn't _jealous. Haruhi wouldn't like someone as wild as Tamaki anyway. _Right? _He thought to himself, as he turned away from the Host club scene to stare out the window into the gardens.

Haruhi was not without her flaws. She was somewhat gluttonous, Mori admitted with a tiny chuckle glancing over to see her fantasize about the fancy tuna the twins were taunting her with. Although Mori found this trait of hers to be rather amusing, as her body was so petite. Haruhi was usually rewarded with fancy tuna from the twins or Kyouya as payment for participating in some far-fetched scheme. Mori remembered Haruhi shoveling high-class tuna down her throat, on numerous occasions. It was very much like the way a cactus might consume water after a long drought in the desert, and then would shoot up afterwards. Haruhi always looked immensely satisfied after a meal, she was much happier and more likely to go along with whatever the Host club (Kyouya) had planned. Especially if her meal had just been seafood. Namely sushi or tuna.

Haruhi's open laugh drew his attention back to her. Kyouya had joined them at the table with his laptop and Haruhi was laughing at him. Then she turned pale and looked like she might retch. Mori saw Kyouya smiling deviously and suspected he had just added another ten percent to Haruhi's debt. Though Haruhi might not know it, she didn't have a chance of paying off that debt before she left school. Even if Kyouya dropped it by fifty percent. This made Mori selfishly happy, Haruhi would have hang around the host club for a while longer it seemed.

As Mori watched his friends and Haruhi together, he noticed-not for the first time-how beautiful she was. She was not and extravagant beauty, as daffodils or lilies are. Hers was a simply natural beauty, the beauty that makes everyone smile, like a daisy or a cactus flower. She had a delicate facial structure, that went with a small body and pixie haircut. She was petite in every sense of the word. Mori couldn't take his eyes off her.

Haruhi was truly on a level somewhat of her own. With the hardship of her past, her smarts, her beauty, and even her flaws, Haruhi was different, from everyone. Fascinating. She was a contradiction within herself. A tough girl with a smile everyone loved. Like a cactus, a survivor, with flowers so beautiful they'd take your breath away.

As if Haruhi could hear his thoughts she looked over at him standing alone by the window. The Morinozuka saw the near invisible blush touch her face. Haruhi looked away quickly and hurridly started asking Huni questions about an upcoming Kendo tournament. No one else seemed to notice her slightly flushed state. Mori continued to watch her, and after a few minutes walked over to the table to remind Mitsukuni not to eat to much before dinner. "Ok Taka-chan!" said Mitsukuni happily, "Hey Haru-chan! Why don't you come with us to the Kendo tournament this weekend?" asked Huni excitedly.

"Oh." Haruhi thought about it for a minute. Mori could almost see her going through her mental schedule. A t_ime for homework, household chores, groceries, cooking..._ "I suppose I could do that…"

"If Haruhi goes then her father _must _accompany her!" yelled Tamaki breaking into the conversation. The King put an authoritative hand on Haruhi's shoulder which she promptly shrugged off, causing Tamaki to deflate a little. Kyouya sighed and Mori heard him mutter, "_Here we go again with the Mommy crap."_

And sure enough a split second later - "Mommy, Don't you agree? We could ALL go to the Kendo tournament together!" Exclaimed Tamaki fairly bouncing with excitement giving Kyouya a pleading look.

"Fine. I will make arrangments for us all to have seats." Said Kyouya scribbling figures into his notebook. "Yay! We get see Taka-chan win the tournament!" Said Mitsukuni, "Alright!" Said the twins high-five-ing each other.

Haruhi smiled at the enthusiam, then she turned Mori, "Well it's thats it I suppose, we'll all come to the tournament tomorrow Mori-sempai."

* * *

><p>A bit later when the Host club was packing up to go home, Kyouya passed Takashi walking down the hallway on the way out; with a request to, "Remind Haruhi to lock up when she's done cleaning will you?"<p>

Mori nodded. He turned to Mitsukuni, "I'll meet you at the car." Huni merely nodded happily and skipped off holding Usa-chan. Mori reversed his steps and softly pushed open the door to the music room, almost hitting Haruhi in the face. "Oh! Mori-san, gomen, I didn't see you coming in." Mori hastily stepped back from the door so Haruhi could step out.

"Hn. Kyouya wanted to remind you to lock up when you're finished." Mori could feel his heartbeat increase slightly. She was only standing about a foot away, and though he didn't know _why,_ he wanted to lean forward and smell her strawberry scented shampoo that was wafting deliciously from her person.

"Oh, ok then." said Haruhi jolting Mori from his fantasy. As she closed and locked the doors to the 3rd Music Room Mori inwardly smacked himself for acting like a fool. Though on the outside his face had remained unchanged, his insides were wriggling.

They walked together down through the courtyards to Ouran's gates where a limousine waited for Mori. "Well, mata ashita Mori-sempai!" Haruhi turned to walk away, "Hn. Haruhi."

Haruhi stopped and looked back at him questioningly. "Yes?"

"You should ride with us. We can take you home."

Haruhi smiled, but shook her head slightly, "No, really, that's OK. I'll just walk."

Mori frowned, staring at her sternly, as if to say-_It's dangerous to walk alone, ride with us. _As if she read his mind Haruhi said, "It's not very far, Mori-sempai I'll be fine." Mori blinked and continued to look at her. She was so _stubborn. _Haruhi laughed, and turned to walk away. "Oyasumi, Mori-sempai."

Mori's stoic mask slipped a little and he smiled. "Oyasumi Haruhi." He called after her quietly, Mori wondered if she'd even heard him.

Takashi allowed the chauffer to open the door for him, and he climbed into the limousine to watch Haruhi as they drove away. Across from him he noticed Mitsukuni grinning slyly into his stuffed bunny.

A blush spread over Takashi's cheeks, as he realized Hani knew. "Hn."

Mitsukuni's smile only widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Mori was in the dressing rooms off the side of the stadium when Mitsukuni came skipping through the door with a full plate of cake. "Hey Takashi! Your match is soon!"

"Hn." Mori had been the last one in the dressing room, delaying on purpose so he could have some time alone to meditate. Still, he never minded his cousins company.

Mitsukuni happily sat down on one of the benches stuffing cake into his mouth, watching as Mori strapped on his **kote**. Frowning, Mitsukuni knew his cousin wouldn't have any trouble winning this tournament, but that wasn't what Huni was currently worried about. "Do your best okay?" he said his voice unusually soft.

Mori looked up at his cousin's uncharacteristically sober face and smiled faintly in his own quiet way. "I will."

"Haruhi will be watching." Mori's face didn't twitch one bit, to Mitskuni's dissapointment. Huni sighed.

"Takashi."

"No, Mitsukuni."

"But Takashi, you can't always be selfless if you—"

"Hn."

His cousin pouted adorably, his big eyes if possible getting even bigger. Mori only ruffled his hair and looked away, by this time nearly invincible to cutesy stares. But Mitsukuni was right. Haruhi _would _be watching. And it bothered him more than it should.

"I won't let you go on like this forever Takashi, I think you should tell Haru-chan how you feel."

Mori shook his head. "No. It's not the right time."

Mitsukuni looked at Mori for a long moment, pondering where to go with this argument. He decided to just let it drop. "Ok Takashi, whatever you think is best!" He smiled, to an untrained eye that smile would look innocent. However Takashi knew better, and saw the deviant hiding behind the cute smile.

Mori gave him a suspicious look. You could never know what Mitsukuni was planning, his mind worked much the way his body did. You never saw him coming until you were already on the ground wondering what had happened. So Mori was unsurprised when the loli-shota continued to smile and skipped out with little more than a, "Good luck Taka-chan!"

Five minutes later after some meditative breaths, Takashi left the dressing rooms and made his way to the arena. It was an indoor arena, although it was not one of the nicest Takashi had ever been to, or the fanciest. It still had a large court with only one square for matches, four large screens were placed in the corners of the stadium to provide a closer view of the fighting. A high lofty roof with glass paneling allowed lots of light to filter through without using to much electricity. It was nice, but not the best.

This tournament was held for purely entertainment purposes. For beginners, it served as an introduction to kendo, and to an experienced kendoka a way to practice their form outside the dojo. In any case, Takashi was grateful for the low key atmosphere of this tournament. He didn't feel focused, and invariably his thoughts would wander to his family watching from the stands. Then move on to the host club, more particularly, Haruhi, who was also watching.

For the first time ever, Takashi was nervous. To be nervous about such a trivial Kendo tournament was a new experience for him. Perhaps it came from this strange feeling of seeking accomplishment. Takashi wanted more than anything right now for Haruhi to see him, really _see _him perform well. As that thought came into Takashi's head he realized how hopelessly screwed he was. He had fallen for the sole girl of the host club just as surely as half the rest of them had.

Takashi, who could care less what others thought of him. Who spent more time protecting the reputation of his friends, (who he valued more than anything) this was the new Takashi who was fretting over what Haruhi thought of him.

Takashi entered the arena to the end of another match and scattered applause. It was nothing like the roaring crowds at the National Championship. The tournament was still in the first round and there were few matches left to be completed. The winner was declared for the match and the next two contestants were called up. Mori sat cross-legged with his **men** (face mask) across his lap, his **shinai** on the ground before him. Mori quickly scanned the seats around him searching for the Host club and his family. He didn't find them, so he assumed they were sitting above him.

Mori sighed inwardly and focused his attention onto the two combatants. The five minutes of combat seemed to go by quicker than usual. Neither of the Kendoka had scored any points at the end of the time limit, so an additional three minutes were added to the round.

He made a safe bet that the taller one would win. The Kendoka he was betting on was confident in his posture, his hands firm on his Shinai, his mind appeared still. Whilst the other Kendoka's presence seemed to twitch, though his body didn't move; he was restless. Sure enough, a minute into the extra time, a point was scored, and the match was won.

It was his turn now. Takashi stood up as the referee called his name. "Morinozuka Takashi! And... Narashi Sayu!"

Takashi pulled on his **men** and stood, striding calmly into the square. His opponent stepped in a moment later, and after a second they both bowed and entered **Kamae** position.(ready position)

The referee blew a short blast on the whistle and the match began. Mori's opponent was much like the loser of the previous match. Inexperienced, and unsure. Mori watched him, carefully marking openings, and finding numerous weak points in his stance. After thirty seconds of patient circling, the Kendoka made a rookie mistake lunging in prematurely. Mori didn't have any problem countering him and sending him back on defensive. Within the first minute and a half Mori had already scored a point on the Kendoka's torso, and the referee announced it as a valid strike.

Takashi's opponent was more cautions now, and didn't move in to strike right away. Not one to wait long, Mori experimentally stepped forward testing his opponent's defense, aiming for an opening on the left hip. His thrust was countered and Mori stepped back sharply maneuvering into position before striking back faster than before. His opponent was much slower than he and couldn't defend against Mori's, quick jabs. The match was over in three minutes. The crowd cheered and this time Mori was able to pick out his family in the throng as he bowed to his opponent. A moment later he spotted the host club up towards the top of the stadium.

Tamaki was jumping up and down in excitement, while the twins had taken up a chant of "Ta-Ka-Shi! Ta-Ka-Shi! Ta-Ka-Shi!"

Mori deadpanned at the over zealous display. The first round had only just ended. Kyouya was the only one who sat calmly in his seat, with what looked suspiciously like his laptop. Mitsukuni was standing up in his seat bouncing up and down, exactly how Mori had told him _not _to do on more than one occasion lest he fall and hurt himself. Huni couldn't see his cousin's glare of disapproval from the distance, but it hardly mattered because Haruhi exacted a reproving look of her own and pulled the excited loli-shouta back down into his seat a minute later.

Mori's eyes widened. Haruhi was the voice he'd been listening for. Sure he'd heard heard her cheer, but seeing her look after Mitsukuni was so much more satisfying than hearing her cheer for him. It made him feel a little less guilty considering.

Takashi was unable to justify wanting Haruhi for his own selfish reasons. He had other responsibilities to his family, and to Mitsukuni he felt obligated to fulfill. It didn't seem to matter how many times he assured himself of that fact that he simply couldn't be with her right now. He always ended up watching her anyway. He supposed it was just lucky for him no one but Mitsukuni had noticed.

A ten-minute break was announced before the next round, Takashi knew he probably had about forty minutes since he was in the last match again. So he got up and silently headed back to the dressing room to grab his water bottle.

His younger brother met with him in the dressing room to announce that their parents was pleased with his performance. Mori's face remained stoic, but he snorted inwardly. This minor accomplishment didn't really warrant congratulations. He appreciated it never-the-less. Satoshi proceeded to give him a rundown of the previous matches that Mori had missed (skipped) and efficiently sized up his older brother's opponents, telling him that, "You won't have any problem winning nii-san, this will be an easy tournament!"

Mori couldn't help but smile inside at Satoshi's enthusiasm. "Satoshi."

Satoshi looked up excitedly at his older brother with a bright smile on his face. "Yes, nii-san?"

"Don't you have a English assignment to finish?"

Satoshi looked rather guilty at that. "H-hai." scuffing the ground with his foot. Mori took pity on his younger brother and almost felt bad for reprimanding him. Almost. Homework came first after all. "I'll help you when we get home."

"Oh thanks Takashi!" squealed Satoshi giving his brother a hug. "I gotta go now, mother and father are expecting me back." He waved as he ran off. Takashi smiled, then set to rummaging about through his bag searching for his water bottle.

* * *

><p>A vein twitched in Haruhi's temple. "Will you just <em>calm down!" <em>she exclaimed in exasperation, her glare aimed at Tamaki and the twins who hadn't yet ceased their chant of _'Ta-Ka-Shi! Ta-Ka-Shi! Ta-Ka-Shi!'_

"He hasn't won _yet_."

Huni sempai giggled, and the twins smirked. Haruhi got the feeling that she'd been left out of the loop, _again. _Huni tugged on Haruhi's arm smiling up at her sheepishly, as if apologizing for her own 'commoners knowledge' as Tamaki had dubbed it. "You shouldn't worry Haru-chan, cause Takashi will win no matter what."

Haruhi was still confused. Damn these rich bastards and their riddles. Why couldn't they just come out with it and tell her? "I don't understand Huni-sempai." Haruhi said flatly.

"Could it be?" Chorused the twins. "Our dear Haruhi doesn't know Mori-sempai's greatest talent?"

"Well look at that Hikaru," Kaoru whispered into Hikaru's ear.

"I'll say Kaoru, how could she not know? But Mori-sempai has _never_ been one to brag—" Hikaru was interrupted by Tamaki's screech of indignation. "Mori-sempai is a man of reputable standing! Unlike you foul beasts, Mori has never commited a selfish act in his whole life!"

Tamaki looked dramatically out of breath at the end of his 'righteous Mori speech'. The Princely type collasped into his chair as if defending Mori's honor had worn him out. The twins looked at each other chorusing,

"Did he just-"

"Call us foul beasts?"

"No, Tamaki-chan is right." said Huni a little mournfully. "Takashi never does anything out of the norm without consulting his family. He doesn't want to cause any inconvenience or worry to anyone so he checks to make sure his actions don't hurt anyone. Takashi's the nicest, bestest, selfless person I know!"

"I knew Mori-sempai was a nice guy, I mean he's always looking after Huni-sempai." said Haruhi tapping her chin thoughtfully, remembering Mori with Huni-sempai perched on his shoulders. The time when Mori had saved her from Tamak, sweeping her away like she weighed next to nothing. Haruhi blushed. Luckily for her, no one but Huni-sempai seemed to notice.

"That's right!" Before Tamaki could go off on another rant the twins interrupted him. "That wasn't the original point dearest King."

"Yeah." said Kaoru. "The point was that Mori-sempai is a Kendo champion."

"Didn't he win Nationals last year?" Put in Hikaru airily sneaking a glance to check Haruhi's reaction.

"Wow." Murumured Haruhi looking down at the court. "I, I never knew. I guess Mori _is_ pretty amazing huh?" she smiled, lost in her own world seeing Mori-sempai earlier defeat his opponent with such ease and grace. Effortless. That was a word Haruhi could pin on Mori quite easily. Everything he did, he made it seem effortless.

Huni stared at Haruhi for a full minute thinking, watching the small smile curl around her mouth. Wishing that his cousin would open up and do something for himself for once.

The host club settled in for the next round, some rather pointless conversation flowing between mainly Tamaki and the twins, though occasionally Kyouya or Haruhi was dragged into it.

Haruhi watched the next round intently trying to get a feel for the way it all worked. The rest of the host club couldn't be bothered, in fact they were more interested in getting snacks or in Kyouya's case checking data on the computer. Haruhi began to wander where Mori was. She hadn't seen him come back into the stadium yet. As the second to last match came to an end Haruhi let out a breath, she looked over her shoulder just in time to see the rest of the host club coming back, loaded with drinks and sweets.

"_Ladies, and Gentlemen," _The spokesman's face came onto the big screens situated in corners of the arena. _"Please forgive this brief interruption, but due to the health concerns of one of our competitors, we shall take another ten minutes, before proceeding to the next round."_

It took a minute for that to sink in. Tamaki jumped to his feet. "Kyouya! You don't think-?"

_Health concerns of one of our competitors. _The words rung through Haruhi's mind. Could that be Mori-sempai they were referring too? She stood up and ran to the rail, Huni-sempai trailing behind her. Together they scanned the court below them. Mori sempai was no-where in sight.

As they turned back, Kyouya was already on his cell phone. A brief second later he put it down looking grim.

"Mori's not answering his cell phone."

* * *

><p><em>I don't know much about Kendo, so I googled it and tried to learn more about how the tournaments work, what kind of equipment it worn...ect. ect. ect. If you have any questions about the terminology used, just ask and I'll answer the best I can. (No promises on accuracy unfortunately) :)<em>

_If you are a practitioner of Kendo and see any blatant errors in this, or just feel like sharing some cool knowledge, please please please message me. Or leave a review about it. :)_

_Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

I apologize for the wait. I just moved and the whole house is boxes upon boxes. It took _five days _for my internet provider to come over and fix my internet. So yes this should have been up almost a week ago. I didn't want it to be sloppy so I also took some extra time to fix it up. I am _very very _sorry for the wait!

_Expect two, or three more chapters for this fic. Most likely, I will finish this within another month or so._

* * *

><p><em><strong>'Health concerns of one of our competitors'<strong>__. The words rung through Haruhi's mind. Could that be Mori-sempai they were referring too? She stood up and ran to the rail, Huni-sempai trailing behind her. Together they scanned the court below them. Mori sempai was no-where in sight. _

_As they turned back, Kyouya was already on his cell phone. A brief second later he put it down looking grim. _

"_Mori's not answering his cell phone."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 3<em>**

There was a brief moment of silence after Kyouya spoke. Then everyone exploded.

"We have to find Mori-sempai!" Tamaki proclaimed, slamming his fist into his palm decisively. "Our friend needs help!" Just like that the Host club switched into operation mode.. Kyouya was already back on his cellphone. Tamaki straightened and began barking orders.

"The twins will search the upper parameters of the stadium! Kyouya! Call Mori's parents, tell them the host club will help them find their lost son!" Tamaki to paused tear up dramatically. "Mitsukuni go with Kyouya to find Mori's parents. Haruhi and I will search the changing rooms for our lost sempai!" Theatrics aside, Tamaki knew how to get people moving.

"Roger that!" Reveling in the excitement the twins ran of to 'search the perimeter' or whatever Tamaki had meant by that.

"But Tama-chan, I want to go with Haru-chan!" whined Mitsukuni, giving Tamaki the biggest puppy dog eyes he could. He took on the face that said he was prepared to cry if he didn't get his way.

"Tamaki do you even know where the changing rooms are?" Kyouya intervened smoothly. Tamaki froze, searching for an excuse not to be separated from his dear Haruhi. Kyouya as usual, was too quick for him and given the circumstances wasn't able to let Tamaki have his way this time.

"Um… Well, no, but Mommy-"

"Huni-sempai _you_ should go with Haruhi to check the locker rooms. You at least know where they are. Tamaki you can come with me to find Mori's family." Tamaki horrified at the prospect of being separated from his 'daugther', his protests were all in vain.

"But Mommy….!"

"No buts!" hissed Kyouya dangerously. "_Daddy."_

Tamaki cowed under Kyouya's glare, but he followed the Shadow King away with his tail between his legs. Glancing back at Haruhi with his pitiful he begged to be saved. Haruhi wasn't sure how much Kyouya had meant to belittle Tamaki, it didn't take much to hurt Tamaki. She gave Tamaki a small smile and turned back to Huni-sempai.

"Come on Haru-chan!" Huni-sempai said anxiously pulling on Haruhi's sleeve. "Let's hurry and find Takashi!" Haruhi followed Huni from the stands to the hallway, where he began to run. Sprint would be a more accurate term actually. Running in Haruhi's opinion was jogging at a pace you could maintain for a while. Haruhi was pumping her legs as fast as they would go to keep up with Huni-sempai.

Huni could run surprisingly fast for someone who's legs were so short. It had to be all the sugar he ingested, because there was no other way he could possibly move his feet so swiftly. Huni was forced to double back at one point to find Haruhi. She'd stopped briefly to walk a few paces and catch her breath after he'd left her in the dust.

"I'm so sorry Haru-chan! I'll go slower I promise!"

Haruhi shook her head at his apology and forced her legs to run. There was no one in sight in the lower hallways of the huge stadium. Haruhi supposed they were lucky as they would have surely been stopped had a security guard seen them. They ran down one long dark hallway that lead out of the stadium to the adjoining locker rooms.

Haruhi didn't have any breath left in her body when they ran into the locker room paying no heed to the sign on the door marked Mens. They were forced to stop abruptly just inside the door for fear of running into a medic who rushed past them without so much as a glance. Haruhi teetered and almost fell over had Huni not caught her arm to steady her. "Thanks." gasped Haruhi bending over in exhaustion. When Huni didn't reply with his usual bounciness Haruhi looked up. Huni was staring with wide eyes at the commotion in front of them. Surprise, and then fear crossed Haruhi's face as she noticed the scene in front of her.

The reason they were stopped dead lay in front of her. Several medics were fussing over a body lying in a stretcher. Haruhi couldn't see past the wall of medical support to see who lay on the stretcher. But she didn't need to see a face to know who it was.

"Takashi!"

Huni-sempai forcefully pushed past the medics to his cousin's side. He knelt by Mori's head, lifting it gently and staring anxiously down at his face. Haruhi pressed her hands to her mouth as she caught her first glance at Mori through the gap. "Mori-sempai!" she whispered unconsciously.

Mori was out cold. A trickle of blood running down the side of his head, he sported a very vivid purple eye. One of the paramedics grabbed her as she tried to push past to Huni and Mori.

"Sorry miss, but you can't see him right now. He needs to get to a hospital right away. You both can meet him there."

Haruhi glared at the paramedic and yanked her arm away. "No! Can't you see how upset he is?" She pointed angrily to Huni who was about to begin wailing. "What do you mean I can't see him? I've already seen him haven't I? Now I have to be there for him! We're Mori's friends, you can't stop us from coming along!"

The paramedic backed away with his hands up. Huni looked up at the fierceness that possessed Haruhi. "It's OK Haru-chan-" Huni began to console her.

"No." Haruhi cut in firmly, crouching down beside the two of them. "You have a right as a family member to accompany Mori, and I have the right as a friend!"

Huni smiled. "Alright Haru-chan!" His voice then switched from warm sweetness to ice cold. "Let's go! Get my cousin into the ambulance!" He snapped, glaring. The rarely seen 'beast' as dubbed by Tamaki making it's appearance in the face of his cousins danger.

The paramedics rushed to lift the stretcher and the group hurried from the dressing rooms out into the parking lot where the flashing vehicle waited.

The trip to the hospital was a blur in Haruhi's mind. The only thing she remembered clearly was Mori's beaten face. Nothing much else registered apart from she'd somehow ended up holding Mori's hand.

Once at the hospital Mitsukuni and Haruhi were banned from following Mori into the emergency room by the woman at the front desk. Mitsukuni threw a huge fit and eventually the secretary threatened to have them thrown out if Mitsukuni couldn't calm down. It took some considerable effort on Haruhi's part, but she eventually succeeded in subduing Mitsukuni enough to get him to sit down in one of the bland hospital chairs.

They weren't waiting very long before the Host club came dramatically through the swinging doors, Kyouya in the lead. Had it not been the emergency room, where many people were waiting for a life or death prognosis of beloved family members, the Host club would have garnered more attention for their obviously expensive clothes. And the air in which they walked that just screamed 'I'm rich, now make way for us.'

As it was, the few glances they got were fleeting and blank.

Kyouya walked right past Haruhi and Huni up to the desk and began conversing quietly with the secretary. Threatening her for private information on Mori's condition no doubt. Probably blackmailing her with his family's name. Right now however, Haruhi was to caught up in everything else to care very much.

The twins were uncharacteristically silent. They'd come over to sit with Huni and Haruhi but hadn't said a word so far. Tamaki fretted anxiously about Mori-sempai until he caused Huni-sempai to cry. The Host King frantically diverted his efforts from worrying about Mori to making Huni feel better. It almost worked, until one tactless comment reduced all his hard work to nothing, and Haruhi felt she might need to intervene soon.

Then Haruhi noticed the small group of people who had come in behind the Host club. Haruhi had completely missed them at firsts. An appealing couple escorting a younger boy who anxiously glanced around the room, his eyes landing on Mitsukuni a few times, with a familiarity that suggested he would've liked to comfort Huni if Tamaki wasn't there. With a spark of realization Haruhi knew this as Mori's family.

The woman who must have been Mori's mother silently held to her husbands hand. She was beautiful with her dark waist length hair and large eyes. Small tear tracks ran down her beautiful face. Haruhi could see Mori in the outline of his mothers face. He had his mothers straight nose, and her eyes were the same color of her sons. The only difference was the expression behind them. They shone with worry now.

Haruhi's gaze moved on to the man standing next to his mother, his father. He was Mori's senior in near every way. His expression was so Mori they could have been identical twins. Yet there were a few distinct features that told them apart, face was rounder, harder and more aged than Mori's. His shoulders were much broader and spoke many more years of martial art training. His proud, but silent stature would have been intimidating if it wasn't for his family standing about him. Haruhi could tell Mori had inherited his quiet protectiveness from his father.

Haruhi stood up and walked over to them ignorning the questioningly looks from the Host club. Mori's father watched her from the moment he noticed her direction, however mother and son paid her no heed until Haruhi stood right in front of them. Haruhi gave a little bow, praying that her knowledge of proper etiquette was appropriate in this situation.

"Mr. Morinozuka-sama, Mrs. Morinozuka-sama. I apologize for being blunt. Mori-sempai is the strongest person I know. No matter what, I know he'll be OK." She smiled and gave a little laugh. "In fact, I don't think anyone else would be tough enough to deal with Huni-sempai after his naps!"

Mrs. Morinozuka looked down at Haruhi's bright smile for a full thirty seconds. During this period Haruhi, internall slapped herself. At first Mrs. Morinozuka looked surprised, then her face broke out into a mile wide smile and she laughed as well. "Indeed" She extended her hand to Haruhi, "You must be Haruhi Fujioka. The honor student we've heard so much about." she said graciously. Though her voice was warm, Haruhi didn't miss the tone, and knew she was being critiqued.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." she said sincerely. The Host clubs had turned their attention toward Mori's family and were watching with mixed interests. Kyouya hid a veiled smile whilst Kaoru tried to calm Hikaru. Hikaru scowled, glaring viciously in their direction completely ignoring his brothers hand on his arm.

"Takashi speaks highly of you."

"Really?" Haruhi was surprised. She hadn't thought Mori paid that much attention to her. Haruhi silenced the unfamiliar butterflies in her stomach. "That's really nice of him, he's pretty quiet around the Host club. Mori is the only sane one there."

Haruhi expected some sort of surprise at her forwardness but Mrs. Morinozuka sighed as if she expected that comment. "Yes, he inherits those traits from his father."

Mrs. Morinozuka glanced up at her husband in exasperation. Haruhi could've been mistaken, but for a split second when Mr. Morinozuka looked down at his wife, Haruhi would swear he winked, a small smile curling the edge of his mouth. The expression was gone a moment later.

"Are the Morinozuka's present?" A nurse came down the hall in a crisp white uniform with a clipboard balanced against her stomach.

Mori's father and his little brother walked off quickly to meet the nurse. However Mrs. Morinozuka paused and turned to Haruhi and said. "It has been lovely meeting you Ms. Fujioka, you really should come join us for dinner sometime. And please, call me Joy."

Haruhi blinked as the beautiful woman walked away, completely forgetting to thank her.

* * *

><p>Mori woke to the feel of warm sunlight across his face. He opened his eyes and blinked. He sat up, and regretted it as his head felt as if someone split it in half. Mori groaned and winced as he clutched his head. He ran his fingers over the forefront of his skull and felt the tiny bumps that meant stitches. When the pain subsided Mori noticed he was in a private ward, in one of the Ootori hospitals- noting the crest at the end of the bed. Some pretty potted plants framed the window and door. White linoleum floors and ceilings. White walls one of which also ordained the Ootori crest. Big and sprawling, seemingly the only thing one could think to put on the wall.<p>

Mori couldn't remember anything after Satoshi had left to find their parents. Wait, yes he could. Mori scowled, yes he remembered now. What he didn't know was _who, _and _why. _He looked up suddenly as a nurse opened the door to the ward, leading the way for his parents and Mitsukuni who carried with him a large slice of strawberry cake.

"Takashi! You're awake." His mother rushed over to the bed enveloping her son in a tight hug that jarred his sore skull. Mori ignored the pain in order to console his mother. "We've been so worried!" Mori knew his mother worried more than was strictly necessary, so comforting her was a way of saying sorry for distressing her. However Mori didn't miss Mitsukuni disappointed pout when his mother threw himself upon him, denying Mistukuni of that very opportunity to hug his cousin.

His mother started talking, ranting more like, about lax security and mental cases indulging in marital arts for selfish egotistical reasons. Mori couldn't really pay attention. His head was throbbing worse now, and he found it difficult to focus in on her words through the pain in his frontal lobe. His eye caught Mitsukuni's and his cousin understood. He grabbed the nurse before she could leave and pulled her down to whisper in her ear.

Nodding, the nurse came back with a smile. "Would you like some painkillers dear?" she asked kindly.

Mori nodded and set the nurse to the machine. Soon after he felt the soothing effects of morphine surging through his system. "...Oh and we met Haruhi Fujioka. She was a very nice young woman, I could tell she was special. An intelligent girl, very strong will." At the mention of Haruhi's name, Mori's attention sharpened perceptibly. He smiled softly pleased with his mother's approval. Joy noticed her sons smile, and felt a rush of relief. Her son was a quiet person by nature, being the traditionalist she was, she often worried about his ability to find himself a good woman. But perhaps her fears had been for naught. After all, this Haruhi girl was no ordinary diamond. She was an emerald jade, rarest of rare.

"The Host club is coming to visit today Takashi!" Mistukuni said abruptly. "They wouldn't let anyone but Auntie and Uncle in last night."

"Hn." Mori looked up at his father who was surveyed him silently. His fathers eyes held none of the answer he searched for. _We'll see won't we? _Mori's father was unlike his mother. He held no aspirations, or hopes that his son had a set path to follow. He wished his eldest son the best luck fortune could give him, and would give him as much help as a father could hope to give. Also unlike his wife, he knew that the relationship his son wished for with Haruhi Fujioka was not definite. His son would want all or nothing, and as of right now he wasn't sure what Fujioka would want.

"Well dear, we had best be going, we don't want to intrude on you and your friends. We'll be back later tonight. The doctors said they would be releasing you then, so you can be back to school by tomorrow." Mori nodded. His mother gave him one last hug and his parents left together.

There was a long quiet after they left in which Mitsukuni ate his cake and Mori stared out the window into the street below. Mitsukuni seemed to know that Mori didn't really want any noise right now. So he finished his cake in silence, and then waited a few minutes before deciding to speak.

"Haru-chan was really worried about you."

Mori blinked, but refused to glance at his cousin in order to hide a frown. "She almost murdered the medic when they almost didn't let us ride with you to the hospital." Mituskuni sounded sad as he always did when he remembered something that displeased him.

"What?" Mori looked up then, his eyes widening almost comically. "Yep!" Mitsukuni gleefully said, delighting in his reaction. "I was gonna beat them up, but she just got up in their face and yelled at them."

Mori grunted, he refused to believe it. Yet his heart was leaping inside his chest and doing its own little victory dance. "That doesn't sound like her."

"Really? 'Cause she yells at Hikaru-chan and Kaoru-chan all the time you know." Mori wisely choose to ignore his cousin, and his bubbly grin. Because he knew he'd lost this argument. Besides his dignity, he wasn't really sure on what he was losing.

Just then the twins burst through the door with the rest of the Host club behind them, minus Tamaki. "Mori-sempai!" they wailed throwing themselves at the foot of his bed.

"You must forgive us!" moaned Kaoru.

"We tried our very hardest to find you Mori!" said Hikaru dramatically throwing his arms over his face, groveling on the floor.

"But alas!" they exclaimed, playacting as servants of a feudal lord. "Dearest Haruhi found you first! Mil'lord you must forgive us for failing you!"

"Hn."

"Calm down you two!" said Haruhi reproachfully, giving the both of them an annoyed glare. "You're going to give him a headache if you keep on like that."

"Our lord has forgiven us!" the twins reverently pressed themselves the the floor enthusiastically. "He is a merciful lord." Murmured Kaoru.

"Oh please." muttered Haruhi sitting down at the desk. Why was there a _desk _in the hospital room anyway, she wondered.

"I thought Tamaki was Mil'Lord." commented Kyouya casually, moving to stand at the window.

"Our _King _isn't here right now if the _Shadow _hasn't noticed." muttered Hikaru slyly.

"Indeed." murmured Kyouya examining Mori with a critical eye before remarking to the twins, "You're lucky it's my family's hospital, otherwise it wouldn't be safe to grovel on the floor like that."

"Hey, where is Tama-chan?" asked Mitsukuni suddenly, looking around as if he'd just noticed Tamaki's absence.

"Well, apparently he's getting chewed out for something." Said Hikaru, "His grandmother is _training _him Hikaru." corrected Kaoru quickly.

"How are you Mori-sempai? I trust the hospital staff is treating you well?" Kyouya asked disregarding the conversation about Tamaki and pulling out a clipboard. "Yes." Mori said. Kyouya then began to grill him on staff performance and Mori sighed inwardly, but studiously answered with a yes to every question, rarely elaborating past single worded answers.

He watched Haruhi the whole time. She either didn't notice, or was very good at ignoring him, for she didn't look up from her text book the entire time. That irked him a little.

Mitsukuni gasped, "Kyo-chan! Your hospital has cake right? Kyo–chan can we go get some cake? Please, please, please?" he asked imploring with his adorable little boy looks. These cutesy stares didn't work on Kyouya, but they were an involuntary character trait for Huni anyway.

The twins yipped their approval. "Yea! Hey Kyouya do they have any ice cream in the cafeteria down there?"

Kyouya nodded and tapped his clipboard thoughtfully. "We have only the best for our staff and patients of course. I can show you the way. But someone _should_ stay here with Mori-sempai."

"Haru-chan will stay. Right Haru-chan?" Haruhi noticed the conversation for the first time, so absorbed in her textbook she'd been. And suddenly felt she'd been backed into a corner. Haruhi looked at Kyouya and Huni's expectant faces, and Hikaru tapping his foot on the floor, feeling unable to refuse. "Um. sure."

"I'll bring you some cake Haru-chan!" said Mituskuni in thanks as he skipped out the door. And with that, the Host club left the room.

The silence stretched that stretched on for a couple of minutes wasn't uncomfortable, however Haruhi felt a definite kind of tension in the room never-the-less. Neither of them being the most talkative of the Host club it was quiet in the room it would be quiet in the room for a good half the time the rest of the club was absent. Even though Mori looked perfectly at ease with the silence, something felt off to her. Haruhi felt she had to say something.

"Ano… Do you, remember what happened?"

Mori looked thoughtful for a minute as he pondered her question. Abstractly Haruhi thought briefly that maybe she'd asked the wrong question. As with all of Mori's expressions, one had to really pay attention to see them. Thoughtful on Mori was just a slight tilt of the head, and a faint pursing of his lips. Haruhi felt as though she was accomplishing something when she could just tell what mood he was in. It was really like telling the twins apart, you had to look beyond the obvious and see all the minute details.

"I was attacked."

Haruhi's eyes widened. Mori had shocked himself with his own words, his brow furrowed in concentration. "I was… Talking to Satoshi. He left and I turned my back to the door..."

Mori trailed off hesitantly, and Haruhi wrinkled her brow in concern. "Are you sure you're OK sempai?"

"Aa. It was a concussion."

Haruhi snorted and pointed to his yellowing eye. "Not only a concussion."

Mori didn't reply. He was thinking carefully over everything that had happened... Yesterday? It felt longer than that. "Mori-sempai, if you weren't in any danger why were there so many paramedics? They made it seem like... like you really were in trouble."

Haruhi tried to conceal the slight anger in her voice. It didn't help when her voice cracked toward the end of her sentence. She turned her back to the bed in a failed attempt to hide her face from him.

"Haruhi." she couldn't turn around. Her pride wouldn't let her.

"Look at me." Mori spoke quietly. She wouldn't turn around. She wouldn't do it. No! Damnit she would not look at him! But Haruhi turned to look at him anyway, making sure she was glaring at him as she did so. Her glare faltered when she saw him looking at her. Really looking at her. It was the type of look an adoring husband might give his wife after a long separation. Or the type of look a man might give his lover. Haruhi's cheeks flooded with color, and she scowled at him again.

Neither of those looks were appropriate for the situation at hand.

Haruhi gasped when Mori lifted himself from the bed. She caught the light wince and assumed his head was hurting. "Mori-sempai you can't get out of bed yet!"

Haruhi darted over to try to stop him from rising. To Haruhi's great surprise, instead of resisiting her efforts to push him back to bed, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled Haruhi into a tight hug. Haruhi stiffened briefly in shock and then relaxed. The hug didn't last very long before Mori pulled away, Haruhi could've slapped herself for the disappointment she felt when he pulled away. He looked down at her with the same look on his face. "Thank you."

Haruhi was shell-shocked, Mori had hugged her, and then _apologized? _Fighting to keep herself in check and the red blush from coming back to her cheeks she did her utmost to look stern. "You still haven't answered my question."

Amuesment flickered in Mori's eyes. Mori shrugged and for the first time Haruhi saw a fleeting smile cross his lips. "We're damn rich bastards remember?"

Haruhi couldn't help it, an undignified snort burst from her lips, and soon she was all out laughing. To her great delight Mori was chuckling with her. Which for some crazy reason, only made her laugh more.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>READ ME!<span>_**

Emerald Jade, or Imperial Jade is composed purely of a mineral scientifically known as _Jadeite. _Which is one of the rarest gems in the world. **However **most Jade on the market is composed of _Nephrite__, _or a combination of _Nephrite and Jadeite _which is much more common and appears more commonly in other colors than in green. Jade is also known for being extremely tough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own ONLY the plot, of this particular stories. General idea, and characters do not belong to me. **

Admittedly, Haruhi knew going to the supermarket at five in the morning probably wasn't the best idea in the world. But hey, she _really _needed cheese, without it she wouldn't be able to make dinner tonight and today was an off day for employees. Meaning the _only _store within _walking _distance would be closed before she could get there. While Haruhi wouldn't be going to school tomorrow, she would nevertheless be busy all day. Yawning Haruhi rubbed excess sleep from her eyes.

The streetlights casting creepy shadows around her in the pre-dawn did little to wake her. The absence of sunlight only affirmed her quickly formed belief that finding an alternative to casserole would have been much more appealing, considering that if she had _not _chosen casserole she might still be sleeping.

Haruhi winced as she walked through sliding glass doors into the supermarkets bright lights. She trouped blearily to the dairy isle, feeling still as if she wore her pajamas and might fall down asleep in her soft warm bed at any second. It helped her dignity a little that the bag boy was just as sleepy as Haruhi. He would blink his eyes furiously every minute or so and he drooped over the bags tiredly. He sleepily wished Haruhi a goodnight as she left the supermarket.

Haruhi groaned at the mile walk back. It seemed _to far _right now, one mile was one _to many _at five in the morning. Although, she really had only herself to blame. If she hadn't stayed up till past midnight studying, and forgotten about the casserole, and the fact that she was _supposed _to have gotten the cheese earlier that day after school, she might not have had to get up so early. Perhaps making the decision to get up early when it was _already _early wasn't the smartest.

Honestly right at that moment Haruhi didn't care. All she wanted to do was get home and sleep for a little before she had to wake up again. Half-hour, that's all she would take. Then she'd finish the studying she'd vowed to do; admittedly it was something Haruhi had promised herself before she'd known about having to get up and get the cheese, (_At five in the morning) _but that was hardly the point. After that she'd leave to meet with her father.

Clumsily fitting her key in the lock Haruhi traipsed across the threshold with one thought in mind. She tossed the cheese (and accidentally the keys) into the fridge forgoing any attempt to stay quiet knowing her father wasn't home yet anyway. She traipsed to her bedroom and promised _only _half hour of rest.

Ten minutes in, Mori was concerned. Not in any discernable way- his invisible glances toward the door went unnoticed by everyone.

After half an hour, he was worried. The Host club was frantic, but any opportunity to dramaticize was taken up in the Host club.

The hour passed, guests started filtering out, whispers ringing as loud as shouts in Mori's now panicked mind. _"Where's Haruhi Fujioka?" _His pacing was ignored for the most part at first. Huni-sempai noticed first and came over to try to discern the problem, though he must have already known what it was. Eventually the rest noticed something was amiss, when Mori's calm demeanor shattered and he _tripped _over a table leg and went sprawling.

"Mori-sempai!" Tamaki leaned down over the wild type host with a look of concern. "Mori-sempai, daijoubu?"

Mori could only nod, embarrassment radiating from him like hot burner. "Hai."

Tamaki frowned as Huni offered Mori a hand that he declined. Pulling off the floor he sat down heavily on the couch and stared down at his hands. Mori's hands were riddled with small white scars. Mori liked those scars, they represented who he was, seemingly illustrating a small portrait of his life. _What am I doing? _He thought to himself. Mori shook his head violently, stood up, and strode to the door ignoring the calls of his friends. "Mori-sempai!"

Takashi broke into sprint once the doors of Music Room 3 swung shut behind him. In his rational mind, Takashi knew the horrible scenarios he was picturing Haruhi falling victim to were very unlikely. It wouldn't be out of character for Haruhi to simply forego calling Tamaki or Kyouya to let them know she couldn't host that day. Assuming that the host club wouldn't care one way or the other. Yes. That would've been so Haruhi.

Takashi hadn't been worried until the twins mentioned Haruhi hadn't been in any of her classes all day. As far as he knew, Haruhi Fujioka never skived off class. Never. She was far too responsible, and worried about losing her scholarship to do something juvenile. Takashi skidded to a halt barely a block from Haruhi's apartment, a sudden realization putting a spin in his reasoning's. He wasn't at all sure he was correct, but the new idea made his heart still. Mori knew it was best to be sure before running off in another direction too look for her, so he climbed the stairs and knocked on the door to Haruhi's apartment.

Her father answered the door, and Mori regretted doubting himself the moment he saw Ranke's haggard expression. Ranka was quite obviously drunk. His glazed eyes, and then his face; covered in stubble he'd neglected to shave, and still clad in his nightclothes. His eye's widened a fraction when he saw Mori. "Morino—oz-zukaaa…" Ranka muttered. "Haru*hiccup*'sss goOoone."

Takashi raised a brow, certain that the man wasn't as drunk as he appeared.

"Do you know where she is." Ranka tried to mimic Mori's skeptical face, then started laughing at his own hilarity. "You-ouu know where*hIc* she issss." He slurred.

"Hn." Mori swiftly turned his back on Ranka and walked away. Not realizing he'd left the Fujioka apartment far behind, until he was stood in front of a waist height wrought iron gate. A low white brick wall stretched in either direction, around a few acres of carefully cut grass and well kept graves. Mori gently pushed open the gate stepping onto the soft grass in slight wonderment. As butterflies drifted lazily through the warm air, it was beautiful; for a graveyard.

The tall, silent, teenager only saw one other person as he passed through orderly rows. An old woman kneeling on a bright blanket, watering flowers planted around a pristinely carved headstone. Haruhi didn't come into view until Mori stopped at the back of the cemetery. A massive willow tree, with drapers so long a few brushed the ground shielded most of her from sight. So Mori saw her indistinctly, her body seemed broken into pieces as she vanished and re-appeared behind the swaying strands of leaves. For a long while Takashi merely stood where he was. Just looking, afraid to intrude on a scene of mourning he wasn't part of.

When he did pass through the leafy veil, Haruhi didn't notice. Takashi moved to stand behind her. Kneeling, her head barely brushed his knees. Takashi noticed the fresh flowers by the grave, drooping somewhat, and the deep imprint in the ground where Haruhi sat. She'd been there quite some time.

The two didn't move for the longest time yet. Takashi wasn't bothered by the quiet; it was a stillness only broken when Haruhi's hand slowly crept back to clench around Takashi's ankle. He looked down at it, surprised, then at the bowed head of the frail girl. Crouching down Takashi gently removed the vice grip from his ankle, taking her hand and placing it in his. He then used it to pull Haruhi into his lap. Her other hand tightened on his shirt as he shifted her. Her eyes, tears leaked through closed lids as she bit her lip to keep from sobbing.

Takashi hummed deeply in his chest, a choked sob escaped from her mouth. Haruhi continued to clutch his shirt, although her body relaxed somewhat when his fingers traced slow circles over her palm. "Haruhi. Open your eyes." She shook her head violently and squeezed her eyes shut even tighter. "No." she whispered.

"I can't look, I can't look at…. it… anymore."

Takashi looked down at the grave and sighed softly. He shifted again, turning Haruhi around so she faced him, and nothing else. "Haruhi…" He murmured, running a strong thumb over each of her eyelids, gently coaxing. "Open your eyes."

She did. Big brown eyes sparkling with tears looked up at him, waiting. Waiting for comfort, waiting for love, waiting for some kind of confirmation. Anything to tell her she wasn't really just sitting alone. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Takashi didn't know if she'd see what he was really thinking. _I didn't know where you where. Why didn't you tell _me?

More tears fell from her eyes, for a panicked second Takashi thought he might have said the wrong thing. "Takashi." Her eyes pierced him, and maybe, just maybe Takashi thought she did understand. "I'm so, so sorry."

Takashi's gray eye's widened. He grabbed her and pulled her even closer as she finally began to cry. "I-I was so af-f-fraid." Haruhi stumbled over her words. "They never let me go with her, a-a-and by the time we got to the hos-ospital she was already g-gone."

Takashi tightened his hold around her. With a sharp pain to his stomach, Takashi realized she was talking about her mother.

"I th-ought… When you got in the ambulance…" Takashi finally knew why Haruhi hadn't called, hadn't said anything. It was his entire fault too. If possible he clutched her even closer as she made her painful confession.

"I thought… You were going to… to die Takashi." Her voice trailed off in the end till he had to strain to hear it, and when he did his heart felt like it was pounding in his ears. Takashi had never experienced this many emotions flowing through his brain at once. He felt deeply touched, yet… Takashi was furious, furious at himself. He'd been careless enough to end up in the hospital, and it had upset Haruhi much more than she'd let on. Reminding her of her mother's death, bringing back memories that had been much better left at rest.

Even Takashi hadn't guessed when she'd stood there shaking in his room, how much she'd agonized over this.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "Haruhi, I'm sorry."

Haruhi cried for another good five minutes, unable to stop the flow of tears. Takashi simply held her and she clutched at him, feeling she could never let go.

* * *

><p>Apologies for me taking my sweet time. And for lack of actual content in this chapter. All feedback is appreciated though :)<p>

Don't worry though. This story is not going on hiatus, I'll still finish it before the end of September.


End file.
